1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaning system and more particularly pertains to a direct port vacuum cleaning system for use in a motor vehicle anytime or anywhere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuum cleaning systems is known in the prior art. Various vacuum cleaning systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,091; U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,753; U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,626; U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,878; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,727; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,253.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an in-vehicle, direct port vacuum cleaning system. Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,091 describes a central vacuum cleaning system. It requires a vacuum port including a vacuum line located within the panels of the automobile. The vacuum line is difficult to assemble and replace. It is also decreases the suction power of the vacuum.
The present device comprises a direct port vacuum. It does not require piping throughout the vehicle, therefore, it is easily installed and readily removed. In these respects, the in-vehicle, direct port, vacuum system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the existing art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing the opportunity to vacuum an automobile anytime or anywhere.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vacuum cleaning systems now present, the instant invention provides an in-vehicle, direct port, vacuum cleaning system which is operated from a vehicle battery and can be used while the vehicle is in use.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an in-vehicle, direct port, vacuum cleaning apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vacuum cleaning systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any other vacuum cleaning systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a vacuum generating unit and a direct port vacuum cleaner hose. The vacuum generating unit is powered by the vehicle""s battery via power inversion means and runs on 110 volts of power.
It is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an in-vehicle, direct port, vacuum cleaning system which has many of the advantages of the vacuum cleaning systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vacuum cleaning systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an in-vehicle, direct port, vacuum cleaning system which may be easily and efficiently installed and removed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an in-vehicle, direct port, vacuum cleaning system for providing the opportunity to vacuum a vehicle anytime or anywhere. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an in-vehicle, direct port, vacuum cleaning system that does not require a vacuum line throughout the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an in-vehicle, direct port, vacuum cleaning system that can be used to blow dry hair, blow up flat tires, blow off debris from the driveway and the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an in-vehicle, direct port, vacuum cleaning system that is powered by the vehicle""s battery via power inversion means.